Blessing in Disguise
by brittanagleek25
Summary: A Santna G!p. I suck at summaries just check it out. Couple of random 1 shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

Susan Pierce was finishing up folding her last load of laundry. She walked towards the stairs with Brittany's clothes in a basket. She walked into Brittany's room and was met with a mess which consisted of Brittany's clothes all over the floor.

"That girl" Susan mumbled as she began to pick up Brittany's clothes and distinguish if they were clean or dirty. The clean clothes she folded and set on Brittany's bed where the dirty clothes remained on the floor. She then took the clean clothes out of the basket and set them with the rest of Brit's clothes on her bed and proceeded to throw the dirty clothes in the basket, when something caught her eye. She walked over to Brittany's night stand and seen the gold little package caught in door of the night stand. Susan opened the drawer and seen the long line of condoms, dropping the basket of clothes and stepping back. "Oh dear lord" she quickly closed the drawer and walked out of the room in a daze. An hour later Brittany and Santana walked through the front door.

"Uh, Brittany can I talk to you for a second?" Susan asked. Santana glanced over at Brit. "Yeah" Santana just continued her walk up to Brit's room and laid back on her bed she quickly recognized Mama P's laundry basket, but didn't think nothing more to it when she seen Brit's clothes stacked nicely on her bed.

"So.."

"Brittany, I…I found these in your room" Susan pulled the condoms from beside her on the couch.

Brittany's eyes went wide

"Brittany, I'm happy you and Santana are being safe, but I don't think I'm ready for grandbabies just yet so, I think it's time we paid a visit to the doctor for some birth control. What do ya say?"

Brittany was still speechless and her face she was sure was redder than her cheer uniform she was wearing "uh yeah"

"Again, honey I'm not mad at least you're using protection, I'm shocked a little but I had my theories. Guess that explains those "noises" me and your father hear on nights Santana stays." Susan laughed. Brittany's face got red again, but she managed to let out a giggle and then hugged her mom. Truth is she had wanted to get on birth control but didn't know how to approach the topic with her mother, so she took it as kind of a blessing in disguise. "Thanks for being so cool about this mom." Susan shook her head and stood up to hug Brittany. Brittany was on her way to her room when her mom called her back "umm honey….here" she said handing Brittany the condoms back. Brittany giggled as her face tinted pink "thanks" she said as she continued to walk to her room. She walked in to find Santana putting her clothes away. "Ha, what are you doing?"

"Just helping out, so what did Mama P want" Santana asked as she snaked her hand around Brit's waist and pulled her closer to give her a kiss on her lips.

"Well, she…she found something." Brittany stated nervously unsure of how Santana would take the news. Santana's brows furrowed thinking what it could possibly be when Brittany's arm came from behind her back to show a roll of her condoms Brit and her had bought to keep here in case Santana forgot to bring some so they could enjoy their 'sexy times.' Santana visibly gulped and took a step back letting her arms fall from Brit's waist.

"So" Santana managed to get out

"She is okay with it Santana, she is happy we are being safe and she wants to get me put on birth control."

Santana eyed Brittany making sure she was telling the truth and she wasn't just saying that to make her feel better, when she felt that Brit was telling the truth she leaned forward and kissed Brit on the lips and asked her how she felt.

"I'm kind of happy she found them you know?" Santana shot Brit a 'what the fuck' face and Brit laughed. Well I have been trying to figure out how to approach her about getting put on birth control. So now we can totally _do it _without condoms" Brit smiled. Santana giggled and kissed her girlfriend guiding her back toward her bed, the backs of Brittany's legs hit the bed and she started sliding back trying hard not to break the kiss. Santana broke the kiss and smiled leaning her forward straddling Brit and rested her against Brit's. Just when Susan walked in, Santana flew off Brittany and Brittany quickly set up.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I should've knocked I…I was just looking for my laundry basket." Quickly rushing over to get it she turned around and hurried out the door. Brittany started to laugh and looked over at Santana who was still sitting on the floor clearly embarrassed.

"Maybe we should just start on homework" Santana almost whispered from the floor "Good idea" Brit shook her head agreeing.

**Month Later**

Santana and Brittany walked into Santana's room. Brittany slowly walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck.

"Brit" she moaned.

"Mmm"

Santana turned around in Brittany's arms and began kissing her and could feel her jeans growing tight down around her thighs and Brit noticed too, she began to smirk into the kiss.

"I've been waiting all day" Santana whispered resting her forehead against Brit's as they stood by the foot of her bed.

"All day huh?"

"Yeah" Santana reached for Brit's right leg and wrapped it around her thigh and she immediately picked up her left and wrapped it around so she was straddling Santana. Santana carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly and stepped back and began to take her shirt off, along with her pants leaving her in tented grey boxers and a bra. Brit smiled from the bed with her head propped up from her elbow. She then set up, and ripped her shirt off and wiggled a finger in Santana direction for her come closer. Santana straddled her hips and began kissing her passionately. Swallowing each other's moans Santana reached down to unbutton Brit's pants and looked back into her eyes for conformation. She smiled and kissed back. In one swift motion San had them and her underwear thrown around the room.

"You are so beautiful Brit" As she kissed Brit's chest

Brit smiled and reached around San's back to undo her bra, then tossed it somewhere in the room, with the rest of the clothes. Santana's erection was growing painful as pulled off her boxers and tossed them, along with her and Brit's clothes on the floor. Brittany looked up at her and smiled and pulled her down for more kisses.

"I need you" she whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana didn't need to be told twice she sat back on her calves and grabbed her member in her left hand and began stroking herself and looked back up toward Brit who was looking back with lust filled eyes.

"Make yourself hard for me San"

Only a couple strokes and Santana stood a full 6inches. Santana looked down at her penis and then a quick glance at Brit's sex which was glistening.

"So wet" she said

This was their first time without a condom and they were both _excited _to say the least to feel inside each other. Santana grabbed herself and directed it Brittany's sex and began bumping it into her clit. Brittany's moan only fueled Santana more

"Sannn I want you"

"Mmm"

Santana knew she meant business and guided herself inside Brit. The room erupted with moans. Luckily Santana's parents and brother were away.

"Ohhh So tight" Santana moaned thrusting into Brittany.

"So..uhh….gooooodddd" Brittany managed to say.

They built up a careful rhythm, and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin and moans. Santana leaned down to capture Brittany's lips with hers as their hips moved in accordance with each other. It didn't take long before Brittany's nails began to dig into Santana's back and her legs wrap tightly around heels digging into her ass.

"I'm….I'm close San"

"Me too" Santana panted.

Santana was quickly thrusting into Brittany glancing down to see her dick disappearing into Brittany making a wet noise, only motivated her more and she picked up her pace looking down at their sex's and back up to Brittany who had her eye's tightly shut.

"Oh San, right….right there"

Santana began thrusting into Brittany faster trying to hit that spot every time. She felt Brittany's walls close tight around her dick.

"Open….open your eyes Brit" Santana managed to get out. Her eyes sprung open and

Brittany arched off the bed and moan loudly Santana buried her head into the crook of Brit's neck as they both came undone. Santana thrusting 3 times to empty herself inside of Brit, then she collapsed down on Brittany still buried inside of her.

"That was amazing" Brittany panted out

"So Amazing" Santana agreed

Santana was about to pull out her flaccid member but Brittany grabbed her wrist.

"Leave it in for a minute?"

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany and shook her head 'yes.'

After laying there the both figured they should shower before Santana's parents and brother's got home. Santana sit up letting her member slide out of Brittany and she watched the cum pour out of Brittany.

"Woah"

Brittany giggled and looked down already knowing what she was going to see, Santana's cum seeping out. She smiled up at Santana.

"I love you" Santana said leaning in to press her lips to Brit's

"I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been busy I think this will just be a like a series of one-shots of just random things. Not sure how many there will be tho. Glee owns the Characters!**

Santana laid on her bed in her new basketball shorts and new Nike shirt Brittany had bought her for Christmas yesterday. Knocked out of her daze she heard her cell phone buzzing.

_Hey baby-Brit_

_Hey when are you coming over? I need to get up and ready.-S_

_I was wondering if we could just stay in & watch movies?-Brit_

_That sounds perfect! Are you still not feeling well babe?-S_

_No, I just don't feel like going out I wanna be lazy:)-Brit_

_Okay:) well do I need to come get you?-S_

_Nope car is fixed, be there in 15-Brit_

Santana stood and stretched. She made her way downstairs she knew she had to house but to make sure you hollered to ask if anybody was home, when all that she heard was silence she smirked to herself. Santana then made her way to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water she turned to find a note from her mother.

_Santana,_

_Went to the store and to run a couple errands, Gabe went to Tre's & your father got called in again so you and me for dinner. Be home around 6:30._

_Xoxo,_

_Mami_

With a quick glance to the clock Santana seen it was only 2:30pm so she had pulled out her phone to text her mom and let her know Brittany would be over later and would more than likely join them for dinner.

Immediately there was a response from her mother saying "ok." She began walking into the living room when there was a knock at the door she seen the blonde hair from the side window and knew it was Brit.

"Hey babe" Santana greeted kissing Brittany.

"Hey you're wearing the shorts I got you" she smiled.

"Of course, I love them. So watch a movie in the den or my room?"

"I know you talked about them the whole time we were in the shoe store, and your room I brought food" Brit said.

Santana didn't even realize Brit had a McDonalds bag in her hand.

"Of course let me get you something to drink" Santana said as she walked to the fridge.

Making her way back toward the foyer she seen Brit was already at the top of the landing heading toward her room. As she made it to her door Santana could see Brit had her jacket draped of the back of the computer chair and her shoes were nicely placed by the door. She walked over to her bed where Brit was sitting at finishing up her food. Santana laid behind Brit and wrapped her left arm around Brit's waist as her right arm help her head up. Brit turned and smiled down at her placing a quick kiss to Santana's nose.

"So what movie you want to watch" Santana asked snuggling her face into Brit's lap.

"I'll let you pick I always chose" Brit said getting up and making her way to Santana's bathroom.

"That's because you never like movies I pick out" Santana said following Brittany to her bathroom.

Brittany was brushing her teeth. Santana walked behind Brit and snaked her hands around to her front and rested them on her stomach and sat her head on Brit's shoulder and smiled at Brittany in the mirror. She slowly started kissing the side of Brit's neck. Brit playfully pushed her away and told her to go pick out the movie. Santana reluctantly pulled away and walked back into her room. She decided some 'scary' movie so Brit would snuggle up to her she fixed the blinds and curtains to make the room dark then shut her bedroom door. She made her way back to the bed just as she was settling into bed Brittany made her way from the bathroom and was walking to her side of the bed.

"What movie you pick out?" Brit asked

"Texas Chainsaw"

"San" Brit whined

"You said I could pick, now get over here so we can get out snuggle on." Santana said lifting the blankets for Brittany to climb under.

Brittany scooted over and wrapped her arm over Santana's stomach and laid her head on her chest. She then began fiddling with the drawstring on Santana's shorts when the movie started.

"What are you doing?" Santana giggled

"Nothing sorry"

Santana kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hip.

Thirty minutes into the movie and Brit wasn't having it she lifted up Santana's shirt and started tracing her abs. Santana was almost asleep when she felt it.

"I don't want to watch this anymore" Brit said with a pout

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"I don't know I guess we could nap since you're tired"

"Sorry last night Abeula didn't want to leave and was here till like 2am. Lets take a 30min nap then we could do something fun" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"okay" Brit giggled.

Brittany wasn't as tired as Santana was so after twenty minutes of laying there she got up and made her way over to Santana's laptop that was on her desk. Brit got onto facebook and messed around she typed a status saying "w/ Sannie bear 3- Santana Lopez." She lost track of time and seen it was close to 5 she closed the laptop and turned to see Santana laying with her head propped up on her hand.

"I said 30mins not and hour and half babe"

"Sorry I just knew you were tired"

"Yeah I was but I wanted to spend time with you too."

Brittany crawled into bed only to have Santana pull her on top of her. Brit let out a yelp and looked down at Santana and leaned down to kiss her. Things quickly started to get heated. They both began moaning and Santana's hands found Brittany's waist. Brit broke the kiss and sat back on Santana's thighs she started to pull Santana's shirt and bra off so Santana sat up to help her out and pulled off Brit's in the process. Now they were just in their shorts Santana started pulling at the side of Brit's and had them off in a matter of seconds along with her underwear. Brittany hooked her fingers in the waist band of Santana's shorts and pulled them down and seen Santana hadn't bothered putting on boxers today.

"Going commando now" Brit giggled

"Shut up, it's more comfortable" She playfully pushed.

Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana. She pulled back and grabbed Santana's cock with her hand, Santana moaned. Brittany lined herself up and slowly started lowering herself onto her girlfriend. The room filled with moans. Once Brit's ass was sitting against San's thighs she lifted up and lowered herself again picking up the pace. Brittany looked down to see their juices mixed together and then closed her eyes. Santana was moaning and trying to match every time Brittany went up and down. Watching Brit's boobs bounce up and down and her dick disappearing into Brit made it hard for her not to cum right then and there.

"San…I-I'm close" Brit panted

"Me too"

With then minutes both girls were coming undone. Santana left her flaccid member inside Brit as she laid down on her chest. Then the sound of the front door opening broke both girls out of their daze.

"Shit my mom" Santana said sitting up to find her shorts

"Oh my god she is going to kill us"

"Girls where are you? Santana you better not being doing what I think your doing" Maribel called.

Brit was trying to find her bra but just opted to throw on one of Santana's hoodies instead. Just as she threw that on she made her way to the computer desk to make it look like she wasn't doing what they just were doing. Maribel knocked twice before opening the door.

"Girls food is here." Maribel said before turning around and walking back downstairs.

They both looked at each other and smiled had they just got away with it?

"And don't think I don't know what you two were doing" Maribel hollered.

Brittany and Santana's faces turned bright red. Great busted they thought. They slowly made their way to the kitchen where Maribel was placing the Chinese containers.

"So anything else happen today besides you know…" Maribel started

"MAMI" Santana hollered

Brittany's face turned bright red and she just continued eating without saying a word.

"I'm just messing around with you guys mija, relax. So Brittany how are you mom & dad?"

"They are great"

"That's good to hear, we should get together again and all go out to eat"

"Yeah I'm sure they would love that" Brit whispered

They finished up eating and went to the living room to watch TV with Maribel. There was small conversations but for the most part it remained silent. Maribel started to doze and told the girls she was going to head to bed right when Santana's father walked in.

"Hey mija" he said kissing Santana's head

"Hey papi"

He then walked over to Maribel and told her he was going to heat up some food then be in bed in a few minutes they kissed and she walked off towards their room. Santana got up and grabbed Brit's hand and walked with her towards the kitchen to tell her father goodnight and that they were going to go lay down as well.

"Night papi" said from the doorway

"Night mija, I'll see you tomorrow and goodnight Brittany"

"Night Tonio" Brit said

The two walked hand and hand towards Santana's bedroom. Brit went to grab a pair of shorts from Santana's dresser and a night shirt while Santana walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the sink and began to brush her teeth when she was finished with that she washed her face then went to pee. Brittany snuck in behind her and smacked her ass while she was peeing.

"Damn it Brit you scared me."

"Aww poor baby" she said with sarcasm

"Your gonna think that I'm not cleaning that up"

"Oh yes you are you're the one who pissed everywhere" Brit said with a giggle

"Because you made me you don't smack somebody's ass when they are peeing"

Santana finished and put herself away then walked to the sink to wash her hands she then kissed Brit's temple while the girl brushed her teeth she seen the girl had on a pair of her boxers and one of her basketball shirts. That drove Santana wild.

"You're seriously not going to clean it up" Brit said with a pout

"Nope I told you it was your fault" Santana smirked

"Fine no sex for you then"

"Wha-What your gonna withhold sex from me because of something you made me do?"

"yep"

"no fair Brit"

"Then clean it up"

"Fine"

After Santana cleaned up the mess Brittany had made her make she made her way into her room to her bed Brit smiled up at her.

"all clean?"

"yes princess" Santana answered

"thanks babe" Brit said kissing Santana on the lips

The kiss quickly turned into a heated one and before you know it they were both naked. Santana decided to be top this time. She began kissing Brit hard and all you could hear from the other girl was moaning.

"Shh babe you gotta be quiet"

"Sorry"

They continued only to be interrupted again seconds later by Brittany's phone. Santana sat back on her legs and let out a sigh.

"Sorry babe" Brit said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Quinn" Brit answered

"What fucking Quinn?!" Santana growled "Brit come on I can't wait she said motioning her hand towards her penis.

"Hey what are you up too?" Quinn asked

"Oh nothing just hanging with San, what are you doing?

"Cockblock" Santana said into the phone, still sitting their exposed.

"Shh" Brit said.

"What are you guys doing home on a Friday night at 11pm? Besides you know what? You guys were supposed to meet us for a movie."

"Oh shit Quinn sorry I forgot, I just wanted to spend some alone time with San today and didn't feel like dealing with people."

"It's okay, we are going to go out to the club you guys want to join?"

"No Brit!" Santana growled.

"Sorry Quinn San says no"

"Aww come on"

Santana was growing inpatient and grabbed her penis with her left hand and slowly moved it towards Brit's clit bumping it a couple times. She began to moan and Santana smirked.

"Sannn stop" Brit moaned

"Eww you guys are nasty I'm on the phone Santana" Quinn screamed.

Santana snatched the phone from Brittany "Yeah and your being a huge clockblock Q" and with that she hung up the phone and tossed it on the bedside table.

"Now where were we?" Santana asked as she leaned down to capture Brittany's lips.

"San that wasn't very nice"

"So she interrupted my sexy times"

Brittany giggled and pulled Santana down on top of her. After minutes of kissing Santana set back to line herself up with entrance. She slowly pushed forward entering Brit. Muffled moans erupted into the room. Pulling out and pushing in Santana finally found a pace comfortable for them. The only sounds to be heard were the skin smacking against skin, muffled moans both girls were trying to hold in and a few squeaks from the bed.

"I'm close San"

"Me to let go Brit cum for me"

And just like that both girls came undone Santana spilling her seed inside of Brittany. With their uneven breathing both girls laid their in a daze. Brit was first to get up and go clean herself up Santana followed grabbing a wet wash cloth she washed herself then helped Brit do the same.

"Sannn still sensitive" Brit moaned

"Sorry forgot"

Santana leaned up kissing Brit's lips before walking back towards her bed. She climbed in and seen Brit making her way out of the bathroom in a pair of her boxers and one of her old shirts, she smiled to herself lifting the blanket for Brit to get under and she did. Both entangling themselves in each other both were dozing off when a noise woke them up. Santana glanced back at her table and seen it was her phone she opened it up to see a message from her older brother.

_Damn San we know you're a Lopez already you don't need to prove it every time Brit comes over sis! Ha jk but keep it down don't want mom coming to check on ya! :) -Gabe_

Santana groaned to herself and put the phone back on the table

"Who was that" Brit asked sleepily

"Nobody go back to sleep"

"Night San"

"Night Brit"

And with that they drifted off into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

First I want to thank everybody who has favorited this story or followed it! You guys are my inspiration and it amazes me that some of my favorite writers like and follow it! I want to apologize for not updating quicker but working a full time job and going to college full time drain me:/ I will try to stay on top of it tho! Thanks again love you all xox!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana was in a deep sleep snoring with her face smashed into the pillow and her right arm draped over Brittany's stomach. Brittany had been awake for the past 45 minutes. Santana had her watch one of her favorite scary movies earlier in the night and Brittany knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Staring at the ceiling Brittany grabbed her phone from the end table careful not to wake the Latina and got and checked her facebook to keep her occupied until she got tired and fell asleep. Brittany seen she had a new friend request which wasn't really odd for her, she opened and read the name Derrick Steel clicked on his profile and discovered he was a junior at Mckinely she decided to add the boy and went back to check her other mail she quickly typed a status "wish I could fall asleep" her phone made a noise indicating that she had a new message. She clicked to see it was Derrick

_Hey sexy- D_

_Uhh hi_

_Why can't ya sleep? Need a cuddle buddy?;)_

_I have one thanks_

_Ohh come on :( I'm sure I can do a better job;)_

She quickly decided it was better if she stopped the conversation there. She went to put her phone back on the table but a noise from outside the house stopped her. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly looked over at San she really didn't wanna wake her plus it was probably the wind she was getting worked up for nothing. She put her phone back and snuggled into Santana. She heard the noise again and shook San

_"San...San" babe wake up_

_"..."_

_"Sannnnn" _Brittany whined.

_"Hmm?" _As she tightened her grip around her girlfriend

_"San I heard something outside" _

_"It's just the wind Brit"_

_"No it's not the wind please."_

_"Ugghhh fine!" _Santana slowly sat up and put on a pair of basketball shorts that found their way to the floor after the girls earlier sexacapdes. Brittany sat up and pulled on Santana's boxers and followed closely behind her girlfriend, Santana grabbed her baseball bat from behind the door and lead the way downstairs when she heard the noise. It most definitely didn't sound like the wind but more like somebody was trying to get in the house. Santana's gripped tightened around the bat while Brittany's grip tightened around her.

_"Stay here" _Santana instructed as they got downstairs and closer to the noise it sounded like it was coming from the backdoor. Brittany looked at Santana worriedly and stayed a safe distance but somewhere where she could still see San.

_"Be careful please" _Brittany said as she quickly placed a kiss on Santana's lips

Santana gripped the bat tight and made her way to the back door to see her brother Gabe trying to get in.

_"What the fuck are you doing?" _Santana growled

_"Left my house key in my room, what are you doing with the bat, killer?" _He smirked.

_"Britt thought somebody was trying to break in, Brit it's just Gabe" _

_"Gabe what are you doing?"_

_"Left my keys here I tried calling San but her phone is off, sorry I thought you guys were either busy or sleeping" _

_"It's okay I couldn't sleep" _Brit said. Santana just looked at her confused.

"_Well this has been exciting but I got work tomorrow so goodnight" _gabe hugged them both then made his way upstairs.

_"Why didn't you wake me sooner babe?"_

_"Because I was trying to go to sleep and you looked comfy, sorry"_

Santana leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's lips, she grabbed her hand and walkedem back toward her room. Once they were there Brit made her way to her side of San's bed when her phone lit up. San looked over at her then glanced at the clock 3am.

"_Who is that?"_

_"No-nobody"_

_"Brit?"_

_"Uh just some creepy jr. On Facebook don't worry I'm taking care of it"_

Santana looked at her skeptical but believed Brit, and she figured she would pay this creepy jr. a bit of a surprise if he didn't let up off her girl.

_"Hey babe still there?-D"_

_"Look I'm with somebody and not interested okay!"_

_"Woah sorry babe"_

Britt decided enough of him for the night and put her phone back on the table, she snuggled back into San and they kissed until sleep overtook them both.

**Next morning**

Brittany started stirring awake first she smiled feeling Santana's arm still wrapped around her waist. But that wast all she felt her smile became bigger as she felt Santana's member or as Santana called it "San jr." Stiff against her back. She slowly grinded back into Santana creating a moan from the still asleep girl. Brittany smirked and did it one more time. Brittany decided that was enough and let the poor girl sleep after all Santana's mom and dad were just down the hall and her dad hadn't been happy with them last time he came home and they were going at it like rabbits in the pool this past summer. Brittany laid there playing games on her iPhone waiting on San to wake up. She seem she had notifications from her Facebook app and made her way onto it. A couple tagged photo's of her and San from Rachel's Christmas party a couple weeks back. She started going through the pictures when it was indicated she had a message she went to see who it was and was kinda surprised it was creepy jr she thought she got rid of him.

_"Hey;)"_

_"Look I'm happily in a relationship it's as clear as day on my profile I don't want no trouble so just stop with whatever this is please"_

_"Okay well you know where to find me when you want a real man;)"_

Brittany decided he wasnt worth it and decided to ingore the immature boy. Meanwhile she hadn't realized Santana had woken up and was staring at her waiting on her to look over at her.

"_Morning" _Santana croaked

"_Morning" _Brit smiled with a kiss

"_What ya up too?"_

_"Just on Facebook you know"_

_"Ahh I see creepy jr still giving ya a hard time still?"_

_"No I took care of it like I said I would"_

_"Okay just let me know if I need to go all Lima heights on somebody."_

_"Of course"_

They pair began kissing and that quickly got heated Brit pushed Santana's shoulders back,

"_Your dad is here"_

_"Can't you be quiet?" _Santana smirked

"_San I don't think we should, I mean at least wait till he goes to work you remember last time don't ya?"_

_"Yeah" _Santana sighed She laid back against her pillows with her arms behind her head. Brittany started to get up and Santana grabbed her waist.

"_Where do you think your going"_

_"To the restroom" _Brit giggled

"_I don't think I wanna let you go"_

_" Well if you don't I'll just have to pee on you"_

_"Eww gross Brit go" _Santana said releasing her. Brittany made her way into the restroom and Santana lifted up the blanket and looked down at her tented shorts.

"_Ugh" _she groaned she was gonna have to take a cold shower to hold her off till later. Santana got up and went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of red sweatpants and a grey shirt to change into after her shower. She was making her way to the bathroom as Brit was walking out.

"_Gonna try to take care of this since my girlfriend won't" _

_"Aww sorry babe I told you later"_

_"Yeah well I can't wait so you'll just have to pay me back good later" _she said walking into the bathroom to take her cold shower. Brit heard her phone chime and seen it was her mom asking if she could watch her sister Hayden later. She replied with a yes and told her mom she would be home soon. She made her way to the bathroom to ask if San wanted to join her.

"_Hey babe?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"I gotta babysit Hayden you wanna come or meet later?"_

_"I'll come give me 10mins"_

_"Okay" _Brit walked to San's room to change into some clothes and wait on San

San walked out in her red sweatpants and grey t shirt and headed to grab her black Mckinley hoodie and slip on a pair of shoes. Brit made her way behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist while she stared in the mirror.

"_Your so beautiful San"_

_"You too, now lets get over to your house before you get me hard again and the shower isn't able to help"_

**At Brittany's house**

_"Sannnnn" _Hayden screamed running toward her full speed and slammed her head right into San jr.

"_Uff" _she groaned and tried to hold her composure

"_Hayden" _Brit screeched "_apologize to San you hurt her"_

_"Sorry" _Hayden looked up at her sad

"_It's ok kid be careful next time" _San said as she waddled over to the couch and spread her legs to help with the pain.

"_I'm sorry babe, did you anything"_

_"A kiss?"_

"_That can be arranged" _Brit smirked and walked over and kissed her girlfriend before it could become heated Brit's mom interrupted letting them know they should be back in a couple hours after they finished running errands. Once her parents left Brit got up and went to get Hayden set up in the den to watch a movie. She sat her phone down and kissed San on the lips and told her she would be right back. San laid her head back against the couch and groaned. She heard a phone chime and knew it was Brit's she looked next to her to see it sitting there she picked it up and opened the message it was a text from Quinn letting her know she uploaded the other picture of her & Brit on Facebook. San quickly went to check and seen the previous messages from the creepy jr already on Brit's phone. She quickly became angry somebody was trying to still Brit from her who did he think he was. "A real man" San gritted her teeth and went to sit Brit's phone back but was caught red handed with it.

"_What are you doing"_

_"Quinn texted you she uploaded your favorite picture she said"_

_"Okay..."_

_"Brit I seen the messages..."_

_"I told you I took care of it"_

_"Yeah, so I don't have any completion with "real man" do I?"_

_"San, babe, please I don't need any man I got you"_

Brit leaned in to kiss Santana

"_Now lets go to the basement I have a movie set up for us down there" _Brit winked San stood and grabbed Brit's hand as she was lead to the basement Brit pushed her down backwards on the couch and asked if she was still sore. She nodded her head 'no' and Brit smiled 'good now how bout I repay you' San gulped and watched as Brit dropped down to her knees in front of San

"_Hayden should be entertained she is watching Cinderella but still you should be quiet don't wanna give her reason to come see what we are doing"_

Santana shook her head showing that she understood the blonde and Brit smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips before tugging on the waistband of San's pants. She quickly lifted her butt giving the blonde room to tug the pants down around her ankles. Brit smiled at the sight of San and leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of her dick. She smiled as she watched it twitch and began to slowly move her hand up and down San's shaft getting her hard. Once she was close enough Brit took her lengh in her mouth and and began to suck and move her lips up and down San's shaft. Santana tried to muffle her moans but it was coming hard. Once San was completely hard Brit released her with a '_pop' _of her lips and slowly took her shirt off and slid her pants down and off. San smiled up at her

"_You are so beautiful Brit"_

Brit smiled and went to kiss San she straddled her hips and lined herself up with San so Jr. Was right at her entrance Santana was holding her hips looking down at their sexes. Brit smiled and slowly began to lower herself down. They both began to moan and started kissing to muffle them. Brit began lifting her hips and lowering them until she was finally used to it and finally they found a comfortable pace. The sound of muffled moans and their wet sexes meeting filled the basement. Santana started trailing kisses all over Brit's chest and neck.

"_Harder San"_

San grapped Brits hips and began to pound into her at an animalistic pace

"_Ohh righ...there...ohh"_

_"I'm close Brit" _she panted

"_Me too, deeper San"_

San began to thrust hard every time Brittany came down and it didn't take long after that a couple more thrust and both girls came undone. Brit slumped forward against San's chest.

_"Uh-mazing"_

_"Like always" _

Both girls smiled and stayed like that for a few more mins enjoying their highs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you all for the follows and fav's you guys are amazing I love hearing what you guys have to say as well negative and positive!(: here is a short one I wanted to get in another one for you amazing people! Also if you have ideas for a chp feel free to tell me I'll see what I can do. Thanks again:)**

Santana is sitting on the barstool at the island with Brit between her legs kissing her.

"_Hey Puck is having a party tonight, we going?" _Santana asked

"_Hmm...I guess we can go" _Brit smiled and continued to kiss San.

Maribel walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat, the two girls stopped and looked over at her and smiled.

_"So what are you two up to tonight"_

_"Oh I think gonna hang at Pucks you know usual"_

_"Stay out of trouble"_

_"Always I'm like an angel". _Maribel scoffed and rolled her eyes and Britt just giggled.

"_What I totally am"_

_"Whatever you say babe"_

Brit's phone broke the silence the girls were in and she quickly answered it Santana still had ahold of Brittney at the hips and laid her head forward on Brits chest. Brit brought her hand up and started to run it through San's hair.

"_Yah I can do that mom"_

San looked up at Brit and her brows furrowed, Brit gave her a smile and said goodbye to her mom.

"_Mom said she would give me money to go towards our summer break if I watched Hayden tonight"_

_"I thought we were gonna go to Pucks" _Santana frowned.

"_I'm sorry babe but do you wanna miss me for one night or for a month this summer?"_

_"Well I guess I could come help you babysit"_

_"No it's fine you go party and enjoy and if you get bored or whatever stop by after."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah Puck complained that I needed to start sharing you so I can let you off the lesh tonight I suppose"_

Santana frowned and Brittany leaned down to kiss the pout away.

_"Call me later?" _Brit asked

"_Of course"_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Santana had been at Pucks's for almost two hours and was quickly becoming drunk. If there was one think Brit didn't really like it was a sloppy drunk Santana. San was looking for Puck when she spotted creepy jr Derrick by the stairs. Brit had said she took care of him but she wanted make sure the boy understood Brit was her girlfriend and always would be. She walked over to Puck who she had told about the boy and he glanced to where he was and decided he would help his lesbro out with the boy.

_"Hey bro"_

_"Uh do I know you?" _Derrick asked Puck & Santana.

_"No but your gonna find out. You been messaging my girl Brit and its gonna stop do you hear me?" _San asked glaring at the boy. He scoffed and turned to walk away. Puck grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

_"You didn't answer her bro"_

_"Get off me dude"_

_"I asked if you heard me?"_

_"Look I heard you but I can't help if your girl wants to talk to me."_

Santana grew angry and was starting to see red. That was never a good combination when she was drunk. She leapt at the young boy and Puck grabbed her.

_"Hey I'll take care of him okay? Go upstairs and I'll be up in a minute."_

San went to grab a beer out of the fridge before making her way up to Pucks's rooms and flopping down on the bed she pulled out her phone to see a couple text from Brit

**Hey babe!:)**

**How's the party**

**I miss you:(**

**Are you coming over tonight?**

**It's getting late still haven't heard anything from you can you call me or something?**

San was about to call Brit when Puck walked in.

_"He agreed to leave Brit alone."_ Puck smirked. San smiled and thanked him.

_"Hey I got this off Jay today want a hit?" _puck asked

Santana shook her head yea and went to sit by Puck so they could smoke the joint he had. She knew if Brit found out about smoking she would be in the dog house. But she was drunk and it was right there so she smoked it. After the pair finished smoking they went down to grab another beer. They finished about 4 more beers and Santana was becoming pretty drunk. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see Brit was calling.

_"Hey babe" _San slurred into the phone.

_"Hey why haven't you called or texted me I wanted to know if you were gonna stay with me"_

_"Sorry babe I-I meant to I just got distracted and lost track of time."_

_"I'll forgive you this time so what time you gonna come over it's almost 2:30 now?"_

_"Um well I don't know I guess after I finish this beer I can leave"_

_"Is somebody bringing you or are you calling a cab?"_

_"Haha imma drive babe"_

_"No you shouldn't be driving San you're drunk I can tell"_

_"I'm fine Mom"_

_"Whatever do you need me to come pick you up"_

_"I'm fine Brit honestly" _San said into the phone stumbling around Pucks's house.

_"Let me come pick you up, I'll be there in 10"_

_"Brit I'm fine."_

_"I'll see you in 10"_

_"Ugh fine" _

Santana found Puck ou back smoking a cigarette and told him Brit was her way to pick her up. He laughed and made a whipping sound at the Latina

"_What's wrong didn't wanna cuddle with your lesbro"_

_"Hell no rather go get my Mack on with my girlfriend, let me get one"_

_"Brit will kill you"_

_"Puck let me have a damn smoke"_

_"She will kill you and me Lopez I don't wanna die yet" _Puck said seriously

_"Damn it Puck" _Santana said snatching the pack of cigs from Pucks's shirt pocket and lighting herself one. Some random blonde found Puck and dragged him away back into the house.

_"You gonna be okay Lopez"_

_"I'm good go get with bimbo"_

_"Ha whatever I'll talk to you later bro"_

_"Yea" _Santana said putting out the cig and walking back waiting for Brit she made her way into the house and found the blonde coming through the front door at the same time. The both smiled at each other and made their way to each other. Brit hugged San and instantly smelt the smoke on the Latina.

_"You been smoking"_

_"What?! No"_

_"Why do you smell like smoke"_

_"Hanging with Puck he smoked one while I was back there with him"_

_"Uh huh" _Brit didn't believe a word but let it go

"_You ready? I wanna get my cuddle on"_

Brit lead San out of the house and to the Latina's car Brit grabbed the keys from the Latina's jacket and walked to the driver side. San knew better than to argue so she walked to the passenger side and buckled herself in. 15mins later the pair arrived at the blondes house. They got out and walked hand and hand into the house up to Brit's room. The Latina quickly began shedding her clothes the second Brit shut the door. She was down to boxers and an old t-shirt from Brit's dresser in a matter of seconds. Brit giggled and disposed of her clothes too. The two made their way to the bed and Brit quickly snuggled into San.

_"I'm so horny" _San whispered into Brits ear

_"I know" _Brit giggled

San leaned to give Brit a kiss and Brit pulled back and looked the Latina shocked.

_"What?"_

_"You did to smoke I taste it!"_

_"Oh come on Brit one cig that was it"_

_"You lied to me Santana, and you know how I feel about you smoking."_

_"I'm sorry, I'll go brush my teeth"_

_"Brushing your teeth isn't gonna help the fact you lied to me San."_

_"I said I was sorry wont happen again." "Brit come on please I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have-"_

_"Then why did you"_

_"I don't know" _San said looking down at her hands

_"You know what just go brush your teeth"_

Santna knew she had done it now and she knew better than to argue with Brittany. Brit's grandpa had died of lung cancer from smoking cigs 2 years ago and it really upset the blonde knowing that the Latina had smoked on occasion and San agreed to stop. San started brushing her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. You really done it now Lopez. Santana's head was pounding and all this thinking and arguing inside her head wasn't helping. She instantly felt sick and before she knew it she was leaned over into the toilet bowl throwing up. Brit heard it and made her way into the bathroom quickly helping the Latina tie her hair back and rub circles on her back. Finally when she was finished throwing up the Latina brushed her teeth again while Brit grabbed her a bottle of water from the kitchen and waited for her back in bed. San made her way back onto the bed and Brit handed her the water.

_"I'm sorry" _they both said

_"No I'm sorry I can't tell you what to do San it just upsets me you smoke after you know how I feel about it but you are your own person and I can't control you. I just want you around for a long time." _San saw Brits tear stained cheeks and pulled her close to her chest and kissed her head

_"No need to be sorry I'm the one who is sorry here I know I shouldn't I don't know why I did. And trust me Brit I'm going be around for a long long time"_

_"Promise"_

"_I promise babe" _San said kissing Brit on the lips

Before the kiss turned to heated Brit pushed San back and stopped her. San looked at her with questioning eyes.

_"Don't think your still not in trouble"_

San's eyes went wide. Brit smirked

_"I still had to kiss you to find out you smoked and that was not cool Ms. Lopez so no lady sex for you tonight" _Brit smiled

Santana groaned and Brit started giggling.

_"Goodnight San" _Brit said kissing San on the lips

"_Yeah,yeah"_

Brit raised an eyebrow at her before getting comfy

_"You got me all horny again and then told me no sex what am I gonna do with this" _San said gesturing down to the tent in her boxers

_"Well you could go to the bathroom and take care of it" _Brit said smiling. Santana groaned and laid back and decided it would go away.

_"Night, I love you" _

_"I love you too baby and I really am sorry about not telling you about smoking before you kissed me or at least brushing my teeth before" _

_"I'm not getting you off San"_

Santana groaned and then rolled over to snuggle Brit

_"It was worth a shot" _she whispered into Brits ear. Brit giggled and turned to kiss her one last time before falling asleep.

**Hope you liked. All mistakes are mine sorry it's hard to catch everything when your on your phone.**


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany was in the kitchen cooking with Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, & Sugar. Quinn, Puck, Artie, Blaine & Santana were in the living room watching the Super Bowl.

"So are you guys even excited about this game" Mercedes asked

"No Quinn came for food and beer"

"Same for Blaine, I think Santana and Puck are the ones really excited to watch it" Kurt replied

"I think San just wants to see Beyonce" Brit smiled

"HALF TIME" they yelled

"Beyonce" Brit hollered and jumped next to Santana.

"God she is do damn sexy" Puck said which earned him a smack from Mercedes.

"I know right" Santana agreed Brit looked at her brows furrowed. " not as sexy as you babe" she leaned kissing Brit on the lips

"So who is winning?" Rachel asked

"Ravens" Quinn replied eyes still glued to the tv while eating her chips.

"Well I for one think this is rather boring" Rachel said.

"Oh come on Rachel it's Beyonce" Santana said stressing on Beyonce.

"Puck your drooling" Kurt said he made no attempt to wipe it away or acknowledge anybody else. Mercedes laid a smack to the back of his head

"What?" He replied clueless

Santana received a pinch to the arm and a head nod from Brit telling her 'no' she pouted and leaned her head on Brits shoulder. Where Brit started absentmindedly running her hand through her hair.

Rachel was snuggled to Quinn kissing her. Puck and Mercedes were talking to Kurt & Blaine and Sugar & Artie. Brit smiled and leaned down to kiss San on her head Santana leaned up to kiss her on the lips. She knew without having to ask. Brit was excited to be with her "family."

"I need another beer who else" Puck asked

"Me" San and Quinn replied

"Babe how many have you had" Brit asked

"Only 2, I'm good plus it's not like we have to drive it is my house"

"I just don't wanna deal with an emotional drunk you later is all" Brit said earning a laugh from Quinn Santana turned and glared at her

"I think me and Artie are gonna spilt I'm not feeling too good and don't feel like watching this stupid game anymore I think it's making me sucker" Sugar said

"Lame" Puck said

Artie turned to secretly agree but what Sugar wants Sugar gets. The two were soon making their way out of the house.

"Game time" Puck hollered

"Woooooo" Santana and Quinn hollered

Brit, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt all made a look at their significant other.

Mercedes & Kurt walked over toward Rach & Brit so they didn't disturb their oh so precious game.

"What the hell happened?!" Santana screamed at the Tv

"Damn it" Puck said

"Chill it's a game" Kurt said

"Just stay over there lady Hummel"

"Great power outage" Santana said

"Beer run?" Puck asked

"Yes!" Santana said digging money out of her pocket to give him for gas they had the liquor at Pucks house where the party was originally suppose to be but last minutes changes and the Lopez's were going out so it was moved there.

"Wanna ride?" He asked Blaine

"Sure"

The two were soon out the door and that left Santana and Quinn arguing about the game and Brit and the others talking about anything but the game.

"You're gonna be paying up Lopez" Quinn singsonged

"Shut it Quinn"

"Ohh babe suck it up your team is losing" Brit said smiling

"Wow Brit tell me how you really feel and your wearing a 49ers jersey dork their your team too"

"No I'm just wearing this for you"

Aww's broke out throughout the room from their friends Santana smiled and wiggled her finger to tell her to come over to where she was sitting so she did she was about to sit down next to Santana when Santana grabbed her by the waist earning a sequel from the girl she pulled her down into her lap and began kissing her.

"Um guys we are still here" Rachel said

"Back bitches, and that is all we had saved at my house make it last Lopez"

She was still making out with Brittany but flipped him the bird.

"Nice" Puck smirked

Brit smacked her hand down and broke away from the kiss smiling at Santana who was pouting. She tried to get up but Santana held her there and shook her head smiling at Brit.

Brittany leaned in her mouth on the shell of Santana's ear and said "later" kissing her neck and getting up to sit next to Rachel

"It's back on" Puck said, Santana still had her attention on Brit but quickly turned to the tv to finish the game not even caring about the game anymore.

Kurt and Rachel were talking about fashion giving up trying to get into the game.

Brit went into the kitchen to get more dip for the chips. It felt like this was her and Santana's home and they were entertaining their guest she smiled at the thought. Walking back into the living room to here Quinn & Santana arguing about something that happened in the game she leaned over the couch to kiss Santana's head and then walked around the couch to sit next to her, snuggling into her side perfect night.

The game was over and Santana was paying Quinn her money. Grumbling under her breath. Brit had an arm around her waist and head resting on her shoulder, Quinn smiled and walked out just as Puck and Mercedes were making their way out.

"See your tomorrow Lesbro?"

"Nope I think I'm gonna stay home and nurse the headache I'm gonna have tomorrow" she smirked

"Lame, well you suck"

"Ha whatever I'll see ya later she said giving him a hug" closing the door now they had the place to themselves.

"Now I believed you promised me something"

"Maybe"

"No fair Brit" San pouted

"Kidding, come on" she said offering her hand to Santana to follow her upstairs.

"I'm so horny" Santana said closing the door ridding herself of her shirt and bra. Brittany giggled

"You're just a little drunk"

"Drunk & horny" Santana smirking taking off her pants leaving her in her boxers.

"Why are you still dressed" she asked pouting

"Because you didn't take my clothes off" she said smiling, Santana walked toward her taking the jersey off her head and placing it over the back of her computer chair she turned around to see Brit taking off her bra and shorts leaving her in her underwear Santana made her way over to Brit and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Her hands making their way to Brittany's hips. Brit smiled into the kiss and began walking backwards to Santana's bed pulling her down on top of her. Their breast pushed together Santana moaned her erection clearly present and felt under Brittany's navel. Santana's thumbs hooked into Brittany's underwear she broke away from the kiss and pulled them down her long pale legs. She sat back on her thighs and just took in Brittany in her naked glory she swears she grew harder just looking at her

"You're so fucking sexy" Santana rasped out.

Brit blushed and pulled Santana down for another heated kiss. She started tugging at Santana's boxers. Santana took the memo and tugged her boxers down her legs and kicked them off to be left on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Brit began to stroke her member Santana broke the kiss and laid her head on Brit's color bone and moaned

"Sooo good Brit" she moaned lifting her head looked Brit in the eye and leaned down to kiss her. Brit still pumping her member she brought down her other hand and began massaging her balls

"Oh god" San moaned

"I'm-I'm gonna cum"

"Come on my stomach baby" Brit whispered into the room

"Oh Brit"

"Cum for me baby"

"Ohh Brittanyyy!" She said spurting her seed all over Brittany's stomach.

"Mmmm" Brit hummed kissing her forehead

"Now my turn to repay you" she said smirking kissing Brit on the lips before moving down to take her nipple in her mouth.

"Oh San"

Santana smiled and began sucking on the other nipple letting her hand travel down south into Brits dripping wet folds.

"So wet baby"

"Oh god Santana" Brit moaned

Santana's fingers pushed through Brittany's folds. Brittany's hips bucked up into Santana's hand. Santana was curling her fingers making sure to hit that special spot inside Brittany, while sucking on her neck at her pulse point. Brits moans filling the room. Brittany wasn't gonna last much longer with Santana hitting that special spot deep within her.

"San I'm gonna c-cum" as she finished her sentence her orgasm came bursting through her.

"So much better than some football game" Santana said kissing Brittany.

Santana sat back on her thighs and looked down to see her erection standing at full attention the sounds Brittany make during their sexy times always know just how to make her hard. She smirked down at herself and looked back up at Brit running her left hand up and down he cock.

"Up for another around" San asked sweetly

Brittany looked down at Santana smiled pulling her forwards on top of her kissing her passionately

"Always up for more" she whispered

Santana sat back and ran her fingers through Brittany's folds once again eliciting a moan from the blonde women. Santana smiled and used the juices from Brit to cover her erection she ran her fingers through a couple more times just to hear Brit make those sexy sounds. She lined herself up and pushed through the folds and right into the warm tunnel. Their moans the only thing to be heard Santana stilled herself until Brittany gave her the 'ok' to move. Once she did Santana almost pulled completely out before pushing back in slowly clearly that wasn't the pace that Brittany was looking for because she thrusted her hips forward making Santana go deeper.

"oh god do that again" Brit said

Santana pulled out and began thrusting back into her when Brittany was thrusting to get more creating the ultimate pleasure for her.

"Harder San" She moaned

Santana did as she was told and thrusted harder into her beautiful blonde girlfriend her arms holding her up so she could see the beautiful sight below her. She leaned down connecting her lips with Brittany's and slid her tongue on Brittany's bottom lip asking for access which was quickly granted their tongues fighting for dominance. Their love making sounds filling the room the slight squeaking of the bed, the sound of their wet sexes coming together and of course the moans.

"OI'm close San"

"Me to Brit"

Santana reached down and began to rub Brit's clit which sent her over the edge and into a power orgasm.

"Oh g-god"

Santana felt Brit clenching around her member but she thrusted three more times before emptying her seed deep into Brittany. Collapsing on top of Brittany until she gained her strength back.

"Way better than that damn game baby" Santana said kissing Brittany

"I try"

"Well that was way better than any ole damn football game" she said moving off Brittany causing her now flaccid penis to fall out and them to both groan. Brittany felt her and Santana's love making leaking out of her. Santana leaned down to grab the blanket to pull over them both and snuggle close with Brittany. Santana loved being the big spoon. She wrapped her arm securely around Brittany's waist and pulled her close to her chest Brittany's back against Santana's front. She kissed her neck and managed to get out a 'good night babe' before drifting off to dream land, with Brittany right behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know it's been forever I apologize so much going on but I have a New story started that I'm working on & a few more chps on this one(: I apologize this one being so short I'll try to add another chp tomorrow! Let me know what you think! This just a random one don't know if I like but wanted to out something up**

Santana had hardly seen Brit this week the only time they got to see each other was at school. Brits grandparents were in from out of town and the Pierce's wanted her to visit them so she had been trapped at home since late Saturday it was now now Wednesday she was girlfriend reprieved and sexually frustrated.

Santana pulled out the lotion from her bedside drawer and lowered her boxers and shorts just a to mid thigh. She put some lotion in her hands and began jerking her erection. She had her laptop open with pictures of Brit that Brittany had sent her over time. She couldn't contain her groans that erupted from her mouth.

_"Oh yeah Brit"_

_"Right there babe"_

_"Ohh I'm close"_

_"I'm cumming, ohhh"_

_"Santana how many-oh god" _Maribel stopped and shielded her eyes

_"Mami get out!" _Santana screeched as she raced to pull up her shorts

Maribel quickly turned around and raced out of her daughter's room. Santana groaned and put her arms over her face trying to get rid of the humiliation of having your mom walk in on you.

_"I knew I forgot to lock that damn door"_

Santana stayed in her room avoiding her mom like the plague. She eventually fell asleep watching tv. Maribel was in the kitchen finishing up putting away the groceries when there was a knock at the door. She walked to see blonde hair in one of the side windows and her daughters happy, care-free girlfriend. She instantly smiled Brit had this thing about her that just made everybody happy when they seen her.

_"Afternoon Brittany"_

"_Hey Maribel, where is San she isn't answering my text"_

"_Probably hiding away in her room still"_

"_Why what happened?!"_

"_Well I was picking up around the house and found her dirty clothes in the downstairs bathroom you know how she balls them up and throws them in the corner,_ _so I went to throw them in her room and well there she was humping her hand "_

_"Oh no" _Brit giggled she knew how embarrassed San must be.

"_Yeah she hasn't been down since"_

_"Well I'll go talk to her"_

_"Thanks, and tell her to lock her door next time please. I know better now but it could be somebody else next time"_

_"Will do Mar"_

Brit began walking upstairs to the room that she knew all too well she cracked open the door to see her girlfriend passed out on her bed with her laptop next to her. Brit smiled and made her way to the bed. She slowly kneeled down on the bed and made sure not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend although that was really hard to do San would sleep through anything. She really didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty so grabbed her laptop and scooted up so her back was against the big black, wooden, headboard. She opened the laptop and instantly was flooded with pictures of herself some of them two, or three years old.

_"Oh god" Brit giggled exiting out of the folder and began playing some random computer game_

Apparently the giggle was enough to wake her girlfriend from her sleep. Santana looked over to wear Brit was sittin on the bed and peeked open her eyes.

_"Afternoon sleeplyhead" _

_"Afternoon when'd you get here?" _she replied in her groggy voice.

_"15 minutes ago maybe & I heard about your mom" _Brit smiled

"_Ugh so not funny Brit it's embarrassing" _San moaned pushing her face further and further into the grey pillow case.

_"Aww baby embarrassed" _Brit mocked in a baby voice

_"Yeah" _San pouted pulling her face out of the pillow looking at Brit.

_"Aww I'm sorry babe but they do make locks you know"_

_"I thought I was alone and I didn't even hear her she is like a ninja"_

Brit laughed and San pouted again. Brit leaned over to place a kiss on her lover's lips and noticed Brit had her laptop.

_"Whatcha doing with that" _San pointed to the laptop

_"Oh nothing" _Brit said smirking

_"You know about them don't you?"_

Brit just smiled and nooded. San groaned and smashed her face back into the pillow

"_Can today get anymore embarrassing" _

Bris smiled and pulled San's face from the pillow and kissed the pout away. The kisses became deeper and more frantic San's hands started to go up Brit's shirt and Brit started to let her hands make their way up San's shirt grabbing at her breast. Brit managed to straddle Santana and slowly kissed up her neck. Feeling how hard Santana was becoming Brit decided to stop before things got carried away. Santana pouted.

_"Aww babe" _Brit leaned down kissing Santana and rolled off of her snuggling into her side.

_"Its Fine i'm gonna go shower don't need my mom to walk in on me again"_

_"Okay I'll go see if your mom needs help with dinner" _

Santana walked over to her dresser to pull out a pair of black basketball shorts, a pair of red boxers and a grey t-shirt, she threw them over her shoulder and walked to the bed where Brit still was sitting. Brit smirked and reached to grab Santana and pull her down giving her kiss. Santana reluctantly pulled back and started walking towards the bathroom. Brit got off the bed and made her way downstairs to help maribel with dinner.

_"Need help"_

_"Of course, did you talk to my stubborn daughter"_

_"I did" _

The two women began conversating and didn't even hear Santana come down the stairs. She knew it was going to be an awkward dinner but she hoped her mom wouldn't bring it up and let it all go. She made her way behind Brit and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach and placed a small kiss on her neck.

_"Smells good babe"_

_"Thanks me and your mom, make a great team how about you set the table "_

_"Of course"_

Santana set the table for her mom, Brit & herself, she knew Gabe was working and she assumed her dad was working too. Brit and Maribel brought the food over to the table and set it down they eventually began eating and it was extremely quiet Brit tried to make it not so awkward but that didn't work out so well. Eventually Maribel spoke.

_"Santana I want to apologize for earlier you know it was an accident I just wanted to throw your laundry in your room. I shoulda knocked I'm sorry"_

_"Well I coulda locked the door I guess"_

_"Yeah honey that's why we have him to keep people out" _Maribel giggled

Brit giggled and looked between Santana and her mom it was amazing to see these two getting along usually they were bickering. After dinner Santana put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed Brits hand to take her upstairs. Once inside Santana locked the door and grabbed Brit by the waist and began kissing her deeply. They slowly made their way back to the bed and Brit somehow along the way became in control she pushed Santana back on the bed and slowly began crawling over to her and straddled her. Moans filled the empty room. Minutes later Brit's phone broke the girls from their own little world she looked over on the table to see 'Quinn' was calling her.

_"Hey Q sup"_

_"Hey what are you guys doing this weekend?"_

_"Umm not sure let me ask," she answered st_ill sitting on Santana's thighs playing with Santana's abs.

"Do we have plans this weekend?" Santana shook her head 'no'

_"No plans Q why"_

_"Well me, Rach, Puck, his bimbo, and Tina, mike are going camping this weekend and wondered if you guys wanna go"_

_"Oh that sounds fun"_

_"So that a yes?"_

"San wanna go camp with the gang this weekend?"

_"_Sure babe" Brit squealed

"_Yay she said yes Q."_

_"Awesome well be packed by Friday we are leaving after school" _

_"Okay we will see you guys later"_

Brit hung up the phone with Quinn and resumed kissing San

_"Now where were we"_

_"I think about here" _Santana answered

Pulling Brit down to kiss her deeply tongues fighting for control. They both began to moan into this kiss. Santana's hands found there way to Brit's waist and Brit slowly started to lift San's shirt up they broke the kiss to get rid of the clothing Brit ripping her shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. Santana decided to flip the two. San smiled looking down at Brit "you are so beautiful." Brit's face tinted pink and smiled up at San. She leaned down to grab her breasts and began sucking on the pulse point in her neck. Brit began moaning and moving her hips into Santana it was her turn to moan. Santana leaned back on her legs and hooked her fingers in Brits waistband and lowered her pants. Next was her bra leaving Brit in nothing but her underwear.

"_I think you're a little overdressed for this party let me help ya" _she said smiling up at Santana.

She reached behind her unclasping her bra and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Brit kissed right between San's breast and then hooked her fingers down between them and hooked them into the waistband. She pulled them down leaving Santana naked. Brit smiled and reached down to stroke San jr. Santana let out a breathily moan. Brit let her other hand slowly massage San's balls.

"_Oh god Brit"_ Brit smiled up at Santana and leaned forward taking a nipple in her mouth and began flicking it with her tongue.

_"Ohh we- we gotta stop before I cum"_

Brit released her nipple with a pop and leaned down to place a kiss on San jr. Before laying back on the bed. San leaned down crashing her lips to Brits her penis trapped between their stomachs. After the frantic kisses San leaned back to line herself up with Brit's entrance pushing through the slick folds.

_"Ohhh so good San"_

Santana leaned down to connect their lips and while still thrusting into Brit. Brit wrapped her back legs around Santana to get her deeper. Santana noticed this and broke the kiss leaning back enough to lock eyes with Brittany. The thin layer of sweat covering them both nothing to be heard but the shaggy breathing and wet skin slapping against each other.

_"Faster"_

Santana picked up the pace and began pounding into Brit

_"Oh my-I'm close"_

_"Me to let go babe"_

_"Ohh San-"_

_"So close"_

Santana reached down and began rubbing Brit's clit pushing her to the edge.

"_Oh I'm cumming"_

_"Me too-oh"_

Santana burried herself deep into Brit letting her seed spill. Once she emptied herself completely she slumped forward on Brittany.

"_That was amazing as always"_

_"Yes it was" _Santana said placing a kiss on Brit's lips she leaned back off of Brittany letting her flaccid member fall out the both groaned at the loss.

_"Well looks like I got to take another shower"_

_"Me too"_

_"Shower together?"_

_"I suppose but after we have to pack for the camping trip we only have two days."_

_"What's the point in packing I plan on keeping you hostage in the tent and having my way with you" _Santana said smiling over at Brittany.

_"Well that's not the plan"_

_"We'll see" _she said knowingly kissing Brittany.

"_Let's go shower you horn dog"_

**Next chp will be camping! Let me know what ya think(: also for new story need help on what San's job should be **

**Music producer**

**Lawyer **

**Most votes wins! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't get to update the next day like I wanted too I came down with the flu and of course it would be over my spring break :/ but gives me more time to work on Chps for you guys so it's not all bad:) Also Music Producer won for my next fic so I can start working on that as well! Enough ranting on with the story! **

It was the day before the camping trip and Santana and Brittany had found themselves at a local outdoor and sporting store looking at tents. Brittany had been camping a few times before with her family but this was Santana's first time and she wanted the best tent she could find.

"San it isn't gonna matter we are gonna sleep in it like two nights then you will probably never want to go again." Brit teased

"I know, what about this one" Santana pointed to a huge tent with two little tent like things that come out on the sides she asked climbing in to the tent grabbing Brit's hand dragging her with her.

"Santana what are we doing"

Santana turned and grinned and pulled Brit down to the ground with her and pulled their lips together.

"Santana we can't we are in the store still"

"I know I was just testing this tent out" she giggled

"Whatever just pick one out so we can go"

"Okay, Okay chill I know the one I want" She replied interlacing her fingers with Brittany and pulling her over to the smaller tents perfect for them.

They made it back to Santana's house and decided to leave the tent and sleeping bags already in the car so they wouldn't forget them tomorrow. The only thing left they needed to pack was clothes and a little bit of food.

The next day the two were laying on the couch in Santana's den waiting to hear from Quinn. Santana was absent-mindly running her fingers through Brittany's hair Santana was laying on the couch with Brittany mostly on top of her watching TV. Brit's phone started to go off and she reached over the coffee table to get it.

"Hey Q"

"Hey you guys decent"

"hah yes Q we are laying in the den waiting on you"

"Okay well I'm here lets pack up the cars and go"

"Be out in a minute" Brit ended the call.

"She's here"

"Is it too late to back out?" Santana asked

Brittany turned and pouted

"I was only kidding come on babe lets go camp"

"Yay!" Brit cheered and kissed Santana on the lips

They made their way out to Santana's car and were met by Quinn, Kurt & Rachel.

"everything already packed?"

"yep left it in the car so we wouldn't forget"

"Smart thinking"

"Let's hit the road" Kurt said jumping in Quinn's car.

Kurt and Rachel hopped in Quinn's car and Brit and Santana got in their car. The rest of the gang should already be there they left earlier that morning to find them all a good spot. About an hour in Santana and Brittany started the License plate game. While in the other car it was karaoke hour for Rachel. Finally after an almost two hour drive they made it to the camp grounds they eventually found Puck's truck and Mike's car. They pulled next to their friends cars and got out to greet them. After finding where they wanted their tents they went to grab them from their car's and began to sit them up. After Brit seen Santana struggling and cursing under her breathe she helped her out whether she wanted it or not. After they finished with their tents they decided to get some wood for the campfire so they could tell stories and of course cook their food. They also along the way told everybody which trail to take to 'use the restroom.'

"You mean they don't even have port-a-potty's" Santana asked wide eyed

They all chucked at the first timer. Eventually it became night and they were are cuddled together around the campfire talking about their plans for college and the rest of their lives.

"I want to make a pact right here, right now" Quinn said

"No matter where we end up, No matter who we marry (they all turned to look at the two love birds Santana and Brittany rubbing their noses together) we always stay friends and keep in touch" they all nodded and put their hands together agreeing.

"We totally needed this, a break from Lima" Puck said

"I agree" Santana said wrapping her arm around Brit's waist and kissing the top of her head.

Kurt and Blaine ended up heading in to their tent along with Mike and Tina. Leaving Puck, Sugar, Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

"Bathroom break before bed?" Puck asked tossing his beer in the trash heading toward the trail.

"I gotta go" Santana said following behind him chucking her empty cup in the trash as well.

When the two headed back they found Brit and Sugar sitting by the fire obviously waiting on them to get back already changed into their pj's. They made their ways into their own tents and changed Santana stripped down to boxers and a tank matching Brit's they had them custom made "Property of Brit" on Santana's and "Property of San" on Brits. San's mom had them made on one of her business trips. They snuggled together and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Puck and Mike were already up cooking breakfast well trying to at least Brit was trying to help them. Santana was the last one awake and looked like death rolling out of the tent.

"My back hurts so damn bad" she complained sitting down on the bench waiting on Brit to give her plate of food she had in her hand.

"Aww my poor baby" Brit pouted handing her the plate and snuggling close to her and gently rubbing over her back.

"Maybe later I can give you a massage" Brit whispered into Santana's ear obviously sending a shiver down the Latina.

"I would love that"

"Guys no sex talk at breakfast we just woke up" Quinn complained

"Shut it Q"

"So what are the plans today" Kurt asked

"I figured a little hike up the mountain and maybe picnic or something" Brit said

"I wanted to go to the river" Mike replied

"Well everybody wants to do their own thing sounds like, I myself would love a picnic" Kurt said

"I'm done for river" Puck said giving a high five to Mike

"Q?"

"Oh we were going to go to this spot I seen yesterday when looking for food and take some pictures and chill out"

"Okay so we meet back her later and eat dinner"

"Sounds good" they replied before heading their separate ways.

They all made it back in time right before the sun sat too low for any of them to find their way home. Huddled around the fire, telling jokes and stories Puck decided to start telling scary stories. Brit was clutching on to San's arm for dear life she hated scary movies, and stories. Honestly they all looked pretty scared. When it was time to call it a night Santana stripped down to her boxers and a t-shirt and Brit put on cheer shorts and tank.

"So you still want that massage"

"Oh you bet your sweet ass I do I've been thinking about it all day."

"Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach" Brit said reaching for the lotion.

Santana did as she was told and ridded herself of the shirt and laid on her stomach her arms under her head.

"Feels so good Brit" Santana moaned

Brit smirked pressing harder into her back. Eventually the massage was forgotten all about and they were making out hands roaming all of each other. Santana's hands made their way to Brittany's underwear and gently tugged she looked up to Brit's eyes to make sure that it was okay. Brittany nodded and crashed their lips together again. Once Brittany was completely naked Santana realized she still had her boxers on she tried to tug them down while still making out with Brittany but that wasn't working for her she sighed and broke the kiss and tugged them down her legs letting her erection hit her in the stomach. Brittany grinned down at her and reached to cup her face to continue their make out session. Santana was painful hard and was rubbing herself against Brittany for some friction. She pulled away and laid Brit back so she was comfortable and lined herself up with Brittany's dripping wet entrance. She slowly started to push into Brittany feeling the tightness and warmth that was Brittany. Moans broke out of their mouths forgetting their friends were just a couple feet away in their own tents.

"B we gotta be quiet"

"Okay" she moaned into Santana's shoulder

Santana smiled she loved having this affect on Brittany. She slowly pulled out until just the head was barely in and pushed in again sitting a slow pace for them. Brit didn't like that and she began thrusting her hips down as Santana thrusted up creating the ultimate feeling for them both. It was hard for them to contain their moans they crashed their lips together to help keep from moaning out loud.

"Feels so-so gooooooddd" Brit panted

"God I love you Brit" Santana replied thrusting her hips into Brittany's creating a smacking sound.

"Oh right there" Brit moaned as Santana hit this spot inside her pushing her closer to her peak.

Brittany's tight wet, walls began clenching Santana's length singling to her that Brit was close.

"Oh San I'm—cloosseee"

"Me too baby" Santana panted

Brittany gripped on to Santana's back and was sure to leave a mark as she lost control of her body she felt Santana thrust her hips into her one more time before releasing everything she had. Santana laid down on top of Brittany to catch her breath before rolling to her side causing her flaccid member slid out causing them to groan at the loss.

"think anybody heard us" Brit asked

"I don't know but who cares that was amazing" Santana replied kissing Brittany she snuggled into Brittany's side before closing her eyes and dozing off to sleep with Brittany close behind. She couldn't have been asleep more than a couple hours before somebody was shaking her awake whispering her name.

"No" she mumbled into the pillow and tightened her grip on Brit.

"San I heard something" Brit thought she heard something right outside her tent and tried to go back to sleep but she kept hearing it and after that story Puck told her she didn't want to chance it.

"San please" Brittany whined

"Huh?" Santana mumbled peeking her left eye open to see Brittany.

"I heard something out there and I can't go back to sleep"

"It's just the wind babe" Santana replied closing her eye again

"San can you just go look" Brit asked clutching the blanket around her chest neither had bothered changing into clothes after their earlier activities.

"Brit" Santana whined

"But San what if the guy from Puck's story wants to come get me"

"Brit it was just a story it wasn't real Puck made it up" Im so gonna kill Puck she thought

"I'll feel better knowing you checked" Brit pouted

"Fine, okay I'll go give me my shirt" she said sliding her boxers on and Brittany's shoes grabbing the flashlight and mumbling under her breath ways she should kill Puck.

She flicked the light on to see if she could hear or see whatever it was Brittany was hearing or seeing. Finally she saw somebody coming her way she slowly backed up toward the tent until the person was close enough for her to make out who it was.

"Berry!" Santana said

"Oh my Santana you scared me" she said clutching her chest and turning to look at Santana and turning her head when she noticed the girl was in her underwear "Im-Im sorry what are you doing" she said facing her tent not making eye contact with her this was awkward.

"Brit said she heard something and sent me out to see and well yeah it doesn't matter night Berry"

"Night Santana" she replied before racing to her tent.

That had been completely awkward for them both. Realizing she was in her underwear she quickly grew embarrassed no wonder Berry wouldn't look at her oh man. Santana quickly was making her way back to the tent when she realized she had to pee she didn't feel like taking the long ass trail so she took a short cut not to far from her tent. After she finished she walked back to see Brit standing outside her tent with the sleeping bag wrapped around her clearly looking for Santana. She smiled and walked right up to her

"Oh my god I thought you died don't scare me like that ever again!" Brit said hugging Santana tightly with one arm while the other held up the sleeping bag.

"It was Berry by the way she was trying to find her way back from the bathroom she didn't have a light, then I went to pee sorry should let ya know" she kissed her before ushering her into their tent and zipping it up.

They snuggled together and fell asleep just like that. Morning came all too soon for them

"This weekend flew by" Puck said they all agreed nodding their heads.

After they finally packed their cars they all decided to head back to Lima and stop at the local iHop on the way to get something to eat. When Santana got in the car she opened her backpack that had her clothes in it and found a pair of basketball shorts she wanted to change into them quickly before anybody noticed her getting naked in the car. Every since last night something hadn't been right she had been a little 'itchy' in a not so pleasant spot. She was pulling up the shorts when Brit made her way into the car.

"What ya doing?" Brit asked

"Just wanted to be more comfortable" she smiled leaning to kiss her

Santana decided against eating with everybody else she would eat when she got home she was so uncomfortable trying not to itch but it was becoming too hard not too. What on earth did she do she thought to herself. Did Brittany giver her something? No, no Brittany couldn't have done that she thought back they totally did it before Quinn came and met them on Friday and she didn't feel anything until she woke up this morning. OH shit when she went to pee last night she went off trail. What if she put her junk on poison ivy.

"You okay babe?" Brit asked looking at her girlfriend with a face full of concern

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you been itching your lady junk for past hour trying to be slick about it" Brit giggled

"Don't laugh Brit this isn't funny" she replied

"I'm sorry babe what's wrong" Brit asked seriously

"I don't know, something doesn't _feel_ right" she tried to put it the best way she could

"Do you want me to look?" Brit asked

Santana's eyes went wide.

"I don't know Brit"

"Not something I haven't seen like a hundred times" Brit said smirking over at her

"I think its poison ivy I went off trail last night to pee and well yeah"

"I'll check when we get back I've had that a couple times"

"It's fine Brit Im just so uncomfortable"

"Do you want me to drive the rest?"

"No its fine we are almost there and it's kinda helping me stay distracted from it"

"Okay well I'll doctor ya up when we get home" Brit leaned over the console to place a kiss on Santana's cheek.

When the pulled up to Santana's drive way she got out of the car and grabbed her bags and empty cooler before making her way into the house.

"Mami, Papi I'm home" she hollered

"Hey mija and Brittany" her mother replied kissing her on the head and kissing Brittany too she is pretty much her daughter-in-law.

"How was it?" her mother asked

"It was good" she said grabbing her bags and heading to drop them off in the laundry room before making her way to her room, with Brittany following right behind her.

Once they made it in her room she plopped down on the bed and Brit sat next to her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to look"

"No it's fine honestly I think I'll be okay I can find some lotion or something."

"San if it's serious you could have to go to the doctors or at least tell your dad since he is a doctor."

"Ugh" its gonna be a lose-lose no matter what Santana thought as she started thinking about it.

"Do you know what it looks like poison ivy" Santana asked

Brit smiled and nodded

"fine lets see if that's what I have" she said standing up to pull her shorts down just a bit so Brittany could see she felt so exposed at that moment no matter how many times Brit had seen her naked this felt completely different she wanted to shield herself away.

"I hate to tell ya babe but that's what it looks like" Brit said kissing Santana on the lips

"Just great now I have to tell my mom" she said plopping down on the bed

"Well come on the sooner the better trust me" Brit said pulling her up

"Brit this is embarrassing" Santana pouted walking with Brit downstairs to find Maribel

"Hey girls what's up"

"Mami something happened"

Maribel's eyes went wide "Santana you didn't not get her pregnant already did you"

Brittany laughed and Santana's eyes grew wide "what?! NO"

"Oh thank god not that I don't want them but I want them a little later on in life I know you two will give me beautiful grandbabies" She replied

"Mami we aren't even married"

"Yet" Maribel finished

Brittany was still giggling she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend and urge her to tell her mother why they really came down.

"Mami I go poison ivy" she said quickly

"okay well put some of that lotion on it in the bathroom on the top shelf mija"

"Mami I go poison ivy somewhere I don't think anybody ever get it" she replied

"where at mija"

Santana grew embarrassed and just grew red in the face she gestured down to her shorts and her mother felt for her daughter.

"Oh mija how on earth did you do that nevermind tell me later let me go call your father and ask him what we should do" she said quickly making her way out of the kitchen to call her father.

"Well I think I never want to go camping again" she said

"Just had some bad luck if you do what your supposed to and stay on trails things like that wouldn't happen" Brit laughed and kissed her on the nose.

It would definitely been a story to tell their children.

**What did ya think? Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I love the Reviews! You guys are awesome:) I've had this idea for awhile and well here it is also I've had some request to do their first time I've been going in some order but I'll do it. Also all mistakes are mine and I don't own glee unfortunately. Sorry this isn't as long. **

Santana and Brittany were going to be babysitting for Santana's aunt she had two kids a two year old and a three year old. They were sitting on the couch snuggled together waiting on her aunt to arrive it was 7p.m on a Friday night.

"This is going to be so much fun San" Brit said kissing Santana on the cheek.

"I don't know about that Brit wait till they get here"

"It will be like we are parents it's great practice."

"Yeah" Santana replied wide eyed

"Don't tell me you don't want kids Santana"

"What?! No, I do I just didn't know if you wanted them"

"Of course I do silly"

"Good"

_Ding Dong_

"Looks like their here" Santana said getting up off the couch.

"Lets go baby-sit some kids" Brit replied bouncing to the door.

"Hey Aunt Rita"

"Hey Santana ready to baby-sit" Rita asked handing Santana her son Issac and their diaper bag.

"Of course we are it's going to be fun isn't Issac" She said taking the youngest from her aunt.

"Well you have my number we should be back around 11:30 is that okay?"

"Of course stay as long as you want"

"Don't say that you might regret it" Rita said kissing this kids and making her way out the door.

"Well who wants to watch a movie" San asked

"I want to play cops" Lorenzo said smiling up at the girl.

"Okay cops it is" Brittany said smiling at the little boy.

The little boy had a crush on Brittany that was discovered after about an hour into to baby sitting he only listened to what she had to say. After playing a very intense game of cops and robbers Santana was spent she was trying to get the kids to chillax and watch a movie. After finally playing a couple board games with them Brittany decided on picking out a movie for the four of them to watch. Issac was asleep on the floor on a little makeshift bed Brittany and Santana had made up for them, but Lorenzo was fighting sleep trying to stay up by time the movie was finished the boys were asleep. They each grabbed a kid and carried them to guest room upstairs they left the door cracked. They made their way to Santana's room where Santana plopped down on the bed face first.

"They are so rotten" she grumbled into her pillow.

"They are not that bad"

"Were you baby sitting the same kids I was" she asked raising an eyebrow

"You were just mad they didn't listen to you"

"Yeah they wanted to listen to the hot babysitter" San replied leaning up to kiss Brittany on the lips.

"Yep that's how we do" Britt laughed.

"Mhmm" San moaned moving to kiss down Brit's neck

"San we can't they are right next door"

"We can be quick and they are out like lights. Come on its been forever first I had poison ivy and we couldn't get it on then mother nature got in the way again and came to visit you I'm dying babe"

Santana began pouting

"Santana don't use the pout on me I invented it" Brit laughed

Santana cracked a smile and quickly put her legs on either side of Brittany straddling them. Her hands roaming under Brittany's shirt, kissing on her neck. Brittany couldn't keep in the moan her body had lost control she had fallen under the Santana spell. With a quick glance to the clock Brittany seen it was 9:50p.m they had plenty of time before Santana's aunt got back and the kids were kind of knocked out and it had been awhile. What the hell why not. Brittany began roaming her hands under Santana's shirt grabbing it from the hem pulling it over her head smiling up at her. Santana smiled down at her and reached to remove her shirt and bra. Brittany flipped their position and began pulling Santana's pants down. Santana lifted her hips from the bed for Brittany to take them off leaving her in her tented boxers. Brittany leaned down kissing down Santana's chest. Santana couldn't contain her moans, she began unbuttoning Brittany's pants. Brittany released her nipple from her mouth with a wet pop and sat up to make it easier for Santana to take her pants off. Brittany was in her red lacy panties she knew they were Santana's favorite. Santana looked at her with a hungry look.

"You are so damn beautiful" Santana said leaning up to kiss Brittany.

In a matter of moments both girls were out of the underwear and panting. Brittany was laying flat on her back with her hair sprawled out on the pillows and Santana sitting between her legs her erection becoming painfully hard drying to be in its favorite place. Leaning down Santana kissed Brittany one more time before lining her penis up with Brittany's soaking wet core and slowly pushing in the warm, tightness, moans filled the dimly lit room.

"We uh- gotta be quiet uh" Brittany said

All Santana could do was shake her head 'yes' she began pulling out leaving only the tip in Brittany before pushing back in sitting a slow pace at first. She looked down to see her penis coated in Brittany's juices after seeing that she wanted nothing more than to just lose control and start pounding into Brittany. But instead she just quickened the pace a little.

"ohh sooo good San"

"uh huh" was all Santana could manage to say.

The sounds of the bed creaking and their sexes hitting together the only noises to be heard in the room. They were both reaching their peaks.

"Santana so close"

"Me too"

"Oh god right—there" Brittany moaned

"I'm close Brit"

"OH-yes, yes San-Santanaaa"

The warm walls began squeezing Santana's penis and she knew she couldn't last any longer one final thrust and she was releasing all she had into Brittany.

"Tana" Came from the doorway a little boy dressed in his spiderman PJ's rubbing his eyes.

"Shit" they both whispered trying to cover up Santana immediately pulled out of Brittany. They both groaned at the loss.

"What is it buddy" Brit asked laying on the bed covering herself up

"I gotta potty" he said walking toward them.

"Okay buddy well go into the bathroom I'll be there in a minute" San said trying to get him out of the room so she could get changed.

"But I gotta go potty now Tana'" he said holding on to himself to show just how much he had to go.

"Okay buddy give me a minute, I'll meet you in there okay"

"Okay hurry" he said making his way out to the hallway.

"Oh my god I can't believe we just got caught by a 3 year old Santana" Brit said

"He didn't see anything Brit its okay"

"So not the point Santana"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know he woke up in the middle of the night"

Santana got up quickly after the boy made his way out of the room grabbing a pair of shorts off the floor and throwing a shirt on making her way to the restroom. Brittany also got out of the bed to change herself before following Santana and standing outside the restroom making sure to give the little boy some privacy. After the two were finished Santana kissed his head and walked him back to the room with his sleeping brother and he laid down on the bed Santana turned on the TV so he could fall back to sleep. They walked out of the bedroom leaving the door cracked again. Santana glanced over at Brittany seeing she was still a little upset she walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry I should've listened to you and waited."

"I accept your apology I'm sorry I snapped at you I just had this feeling it would happen"

"Well plus side he was half asleep and didn't even question us"

Brittany slapped Santana's shoulder and walked back to her room. Santana smiled and chased after her grabbing Brit from behind and picking her up bridal style and putting her gently on the bed. She then crawled up over Brit and kissed her sweetly on the lips before pulling back and snuggling into her side.

"So did you have fun babysitting with me"

"I did I can't wait till we have kids of our own"

"Yeah they will be pretty awesome with us as their parents" Santana said

"How many do you want?" Brit asked

"I don't know a couple how about you?"

"A few"

"Well I'll give you as many as you want" Santana said peppering kisses on Brittany's face.

"I love you San"

"I love you too Brit Brit"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so somebody requested a Brittana first time awhile back and well here it is. Also this is the last chapter for this series of one shots. Technically this should've been the first chapter but I didn't think to put it as one. Other news if you read HOME SWEET HOME it will be updated soon life has been busy:/**

Santana and Brittany had known each other since pre-school and they have been connected at the hip ever since then. So it was no surprise when Santana came out to her family she was gay and that she was dating Brittany both of their families were caring and very supportive of the pair.

"So you aint gonna give me any dets? I thought we were lesbros?" Puck asked

"No Puck" Santana said closing her locker and turning to face him

"I bet you aren't even getting any" Puck challenged.

"Oh I so am" San smirked

"You so are what?" Brit asked from behind her

"Nothing" she quickly said turning to kiss her girlfriend

"Oh San here is just telling me about how you two go at it like rabbits" Puck smirked

"Oh was she now" Brit looked over to Santana who thought her feet were more interesting at the moment.

"Totally and she even told me about that thing you do when.." Santana punched him in the arm and gave him a death glare.

"None of that was said come on babe lets get to class" Santana said pulling Brit with her to class and flipped Puck off.

"San why did you lie to Puck?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry Brit"

"San I understand you have needs but I thought we agreed we wanted it to be special?"

"It will babe I promise" San rushed out

Brit seemed to give the whole idea some thought before she spoke again.

"Well then let's do it" she smiled

"What?!" Santana asked wide eyed

"I said lets do it"

"Brit are you sure I mean I'm not trying to rush you into something"

"No we have been dating for awhile and I've known you forever I love you and you love me" Santana nodded along showing she was hearing what her girlfriend was saying.

"So I think I'm ready" Brit said

"O-o-okay" Santana stuttered.

"We can talk about it later I gotta get to class and you too, you don't need detention again" Brit said.

Brittany kissed her cheek and turned to walk in the opposite direction of her girlfriend. Santana thought about the conversation they just had. They were finally going to take the next step in their relationship.

"Oh shit we are going to do it" she whispered to herself nervously.

"Did you say something S?" Quinn asked from beside her.

"Huh-wha- no"

"You okay?" Quinn asked

"Yeah never better"

It had been a couple weeks since Brittany had told Santana she was ready and Santana was nervous and excited all in one. Santana had been doing her research to make sure it was going to be a great experience for them both. It was a Friday and Brittany and her were snuggled on her bed watching or no so much watching some reruns of Housewives. Brit had her head on Santana's chest and was absentmindly drawing circles on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up giving Santana goose bumps she was too busy watching Brittany to even know what was going on around her. Brittany leaned her head up and seen Santana was watching her she smiled and closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on her lips then began placing light kisses on her jaw.

"Mmm" Santana hummed

Brit continued kissing and quietly swung one leg over Santana's so she was straddling her. Santana moaned into the empty room having Brit rub against her growing erection in her shorts. Brit reached for the hem of her own shirt and whipped it off over her head leaving her in a black lacy bra. Santana's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. This was it they were about to do it.

"Wha- Brit are you sure?" Santana stuttered they were about to take this next BIG step in their relationship. Brit bit her lip and nodded her blue eyes lust filled. Santana smiled and pulled Brit down for a mind blowing kiss some how she managed to gain control and flipped them. Brittany let out a surprised yelp. Santana looked down at her with some much admiration. Brittany grabbed the hem of Santana's shirt signaling it needed to go. Santana got the idea and ripped it off her body leaving her between Brit's legs in a red bra and shorts. Brit reached behind Santana and unhooked her bra the straps slid down her arms and Britt grabbed the garment and pulled it off to toss on the floor. Santana motioned for Britt to sit up so she could undo her bra. After about ten minutes the two were sitting topless and in their underwear. Santana broke their make out session and sat back on her legs between Brittany's and moved her hand to Britt's hips resting them on either side her thumbs playing with the protruding hip bone she looked Brittany in the eye to make sure it was okay Brit nodded and grabbed Santana's wrists and placed them her hands on the top of her underwear. Santana gently tugged the garment down the long pale legs not breaking eye contact with Brit the whole time Brittany broke the silence.

"You can look ya know" she giggled.

Santana's face heated up a bit she leaned to kiss Britt before she looked down at her girlfriend's most intimate part. She seen a thin layer of light curly hair and her glistening core and felt her member twitch. Britt put her hands on Santana's hips

"As much as I love you in your boxers how about we get ya out of them?" she boldly said

"Yeah" Santana answered quickly.

Santana went to take them off but Britt sat up and pushed Santana back against the bed she grabbed the top of them and slid them down her girlfriends dark tan legs, Santana's erection was happy to be free from the confines as it hit her lower stomach. Brit was not shy about staring Santana actually became nervous and brought her knees up trying to hide it thinking Brit must be disgusted but Brittany saw this and placed her hands on Santana's knees and gently pushed them down.

"You're beautiful San"

All the worries Santana had left her at that moment she actually took charge and pulled Brittany down on top and she somehow managed to find her way on top. She pulled back and looked down at her girlfriend her blonde hair sprawled out on the pillows naked as the day she was born.

"You are so beautiful babe I love you" Santana whispered into the room.

"I love you too Santana"

Their lips crashed together and Brittany's hand snaked between their bodies and grabbed Santana's erection which created a moan from the girl above. Santana broke from the kiss and she pulled back and reached into the table next to her bed and pulled out a golden packet she tore it and was about to roll it over her penis but Brittany took it from her. Santana's erection twitched in anticipation.

"Did you just move your junk?" Brit asked in amazement

"What" Santana asked shocked

"It moved"

"Just a little excited I guess" San chucked nervously.

Brit smiled and rolled the condom over San's penis, after that she laid back against the pillows and pulled Santana down and started making out again. Santana leaned back on her left arm and reached down to her penis and rubbed it against Brit's core collecting the juices she then looked back at Britt to make sure there was no last minute changes when Britt nodded Santana grabbed her erection and placed it at Britt's entrance and pushed in little by little she took in Brittany's pained expression and stopped.

"Are you okay" she panted Britt felt amazing and the last thing she wanted to do was blow her load too early.

"Yeah give me a sec you're so big"

Santana nodded and stayed over Brittany until she felt a tap on her ass letting her know she could continue pushing. She felt the barrier and earned a whimper from Britt as she pushed through when she was all the way in she stopped and let Brit dictate what their pace would be. After about a minute the pain started to ease and turn into pleasure. Brittany gave her the okay to move. When she didn't move Brit asked her what was wrong?

"I just don't want this to end early" she chuckled nervously how embarrassing would that be. When she was confident she wouldn't pull a Finn and have an issue she pulled out slowly leaving just the head in and pushed back in completely slowly. They both became moaning messes. Santana picked up the pace a little and Brittany loved the feeling.

"More, faster" She panted

Santana smiled and did just that she pulled back and thrusted in a little harder.

"Oh yes right there San so good" Brit moaned into the room.

"You like that" Santana asked feeling the sweat on her brow.

"Yes baby"

Santana's arms were burning from holding herself over Brittany so she dropped down onto her forearms and continued thrusting into Brittany's center. Their love making sounds the only to be heard.

"I'm close Brit"

"Mmmm me too"

Santana began sucking on Brit's neck in that spot that would always get her going and within minutes Britt's walls were clamping down tightly around Santana and San's hips jumped erratically emptying everything she had into the condom.

"Ohh" they moaned

"That was like the most amazing thing ever" Brit panted

"Yea it was" San agreed pulling herself out and tossing the condom into the trashcan and cuddling up next to Britt.

"So was I good" San asked

Britt looked over to her and smiled before placing a kiss on her lover's face "Babe you were amazing, I didn't expect you to be that big"

Santana chuckled and kissed her girlfriend.

Brit laughed and leaned down to grab the covers before placing them over their naked bodies they cuddled together and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Hope you guys liked it**


End file.
